Knowledge base is also known as intelligent subject domain database or artificial intelligence database. The subject domain database is a well-structured, easy-to-operate, easy-to-use and fully organized knowledge cluster. In order to answer questions in one (or some) field, the subject domain database is constructed as a collection of relevant knowledge pieces which are stored, organized, managed, and used in computer storages in one (or some) knowledge expression form. The knowledge pieces may include theoretical knowledge and factual data related to this field, and heuristic knowledge obtained by expert experiences, such as definitions in this field, theorems, operation rules, common knowledge, etc.
The subject domain database has been widely used. A typical application of the subject domain database is an intelligent question-answer knowledge base or an automatic question-answer knowledge base. The automatic question-answer knowledge base stores a number of preset questions and a number of answers corresponding to the preset questions. When a user asks a question (or an initial request message), the automatic question-answer knowledge base tries to find a match among the preset questions for the user question. If the match is found, the automatic question-answer knowledge base feedbacks to the user an answer corresponding to the matched preset question. Therefore, the user may have the answer for his/her user question.
However, questions asked by different users have different viewpoints and different expressions. In order to improve accuracy of the question-answer knowledge base, a lot of questions have to be manually input into a question database. This process is time and energy consuming and low efficiency. Also, each question is paired with an answer and thus the knowledge base needs a huge amount of the storage space to store paired questions-answers. In addition, due to the limitation of the storage space and/or the knowledge volume, the knowledge base may not store enough paired questions-answers and may not provide an answer to a user's question.
Thus, there is a need to develop devices, systems, and methods that efficiently storing knowledge and construct an intelligent knowledge base, dynamically generate answers to user queries, and overcome the limitations of conventional question-answer knowledge base. Devices, systems, and methods disclosed below address the above described needs.